


8 Pizzas, 2 Friends

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pizza, super friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Barry and Kara share eight pizzas between the two of them and enjoy the perks of being a speedster and an alien.





	8 Pizzas, 2 Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff fluff!! 
> 
> Barry and Kara platonic ships are the greatest!! I love those two!

"Eight pizzas, that is twenty five dollars." The delivery man handed Kara the tall stack of boxes. 

 

"Thank you" Kara handed over the cash. 

 

"Only twenty five dollars?" Barry asked from his pace on the couch inside his friend's apartment. "Yeesh, pizza here is so cheap."

 

The pizza delivery man looked around Kara's shoulder and into her nearly empty apartment. 

 

"Wait, there are only two if you?" He asked in disbelief. 

 

"Yeah," Kara said. "Is that a problem?"

 

He just continued to stare back and forth between the two friends. "You ordered eight pizzas just for the two of you?"

 

"Do not doubt us," Kara said, and she and Barry both laughed. 

 

"Thanks for the pizza," Barry said as Kara closed the door in the face of the confused delivery man. 

 

"More calories to burn equals more pizza to be eaten," Kara laughed. 

 

Barry laughed his agreement. "The perks of being a speedster and an alien."

 

The super friends laughed and dug into the eight pizzas that the two of them ate all on their own. 

 

The perks of having super friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, but it was super fun to write.


End file.
